As one of the arts for dealing with an abnormality occurred in the control system of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like, it is described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Hei 11-208492 to decrease a steering assisting force when an abnormality has occurred therein such that the steering assisting force is not appropriately controlled.